Beautiful Melody
by CompulsiveDoodler
Summary: Bella thinks she's alone and has a sudden urge to play Edward's piano. What is going through her head and what will Edward think? This story is a oneshot. Please read and review.


**AN: This is an old fan fiction that I wrote in my history note book a while ago and thought it would be a good one to post. And to those who read my other fan fictions I'm soooooo sorry I haven't up dated on those yet but I'm working on it. I'm having a bad case of writers block and I've been extremely busy with last minute projects the teachers decide to dump on us before school ends and studying for up coming exams. Well anyways I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**PS. Sorry about the long authors note. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh….I hate doing these but here it goes. I don't own the Twilight series Stephenie Meyer does. **

**The song is Good Enough by: Evanescence **

**Beautiful Melody**

I spent the night at the Cullen's last night since Charlie was out of town on some kind of business convention trip thingy for work. I awoke to find that Edward wasn't with me. I figured he must be downstairs with the family or something. I got up and brushed my teeth and went downstairs only to find no one there.

"Hello is anyone home?" I called. I didn't have to yell considering their enhanced vampire abilities.

I waited for a minute and still had no response. I walked in the kitchen and found a note from Edward saying he went hunting with the family and would be back around noon. I looked at the clock. I had about an hour of alone time. I was on my way back to Edward's room to get changed when I stopped. I looked over to Edward's piano and had a sudden urge to play it. I hadn't played in years. I wondered if I was still any good. This was my golden opportunity to play and not suffer any embarrassment if I did suck.

I looked around the room expecting someone to pop out around the corner but no one was there. I hesitantly walked over to the piano. I slowly glided my fingers over the cool, smooth, marble keys. I sat down and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I started playing; the music flowed freely from my finger tips. I was shocked that the beautiful melody was coming from me, Isabella Marie Swan, the most untalented person in the world! There were no flaws or anything. Then I began to sing along with the melody. The pieces fit together so perfectly. I had no idea where it was all coming from. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, disappearing into my own little world of happiness.

Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough

I feel good enough for you

The song that I was singing reminded me of mine and Edward's relationship. How he had me under his spell from the first day that I meet him. How he tortures me with his sweet words and kisses. How he makes my heart pound and takes my breath away every single time I look into his beautiful topaz eyes.

Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself  
and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you  
conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough  
its been such a long time coming,  
but I feel good

I always knew I wasn't good enough for Edward. He didn't see it that way though. He always said that it was him that wasn't good enough for me. I thought that was ludicrous but, for some unknown reason he always made me feel so good. He made me feel wanted and truly loved.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no

I know I shouldn't have gotten so close to him but I couldn't help it. He is my world, my everything, my life. I could never say no to him. Sometimes I think that being with him is a dream. That I'm going to wake up at any moment and have it all disappear. I don't know what I would do without Edward.

My playing slowly came to an end and I could feel a satisfied grin slowly cruel up on my lips. Just then I felt a cool breath graze my neck.

"I thought you said you couldn't play?" Came Edward's silky voice.

I let out a loud scream and probably jumped about ten feet in the air, if not more. I fell off the bench expecting to land on the hard ground below me but was caught in a cold iron grip. Edward's melodic laughter filled the room as he lifted me back to the bench and sat down with me in his lap.

"I…I….I…" I stuttered. So much for the golden opportunity I thought. I was so embarrassed. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I quickly hid my face from his. I felt his cool finger tips trace my jaw line and stop at my chin. He delicately lifted my face to meet his.

"Please don't be embarrassed." He said gazing into my eyes. "It was very beautiful." I couldn't help but look into his beautiful topaz eyes. "What was that you where playing?" I momentarily got lost in his gaze until I realized he was still waiting for my reply. I quickly composed myself taking a deep breath.

"Well" I said. "To be honest…I have no idea where it came from." I sighed. "I just had the sudden urge to play and that's what came out. I even shocked myself that I could still play after all these years and with the few lessons that I had from when I was little."

"It was magnificent and your singing was beyond words. I would love to hear your sweet voice sing again." He said. "I want to hear you sing that song again. It was about us wasn't it?"

"Thank you." I could feel the heat rise up in my cheeks once again. "Umm and y-yes, I mean about the song…being about us." He leaned in and kissed me passionately but, broke away all too soon for my liking. Just then I realized that he wasn't supposed to be home till noon.

"How come you're back so early?" I questioned when I finally regained my breath and my heart settled. "I thought you weren't going to be back until noon."

"Alice told me she had a vision of you." He told me. "She blocked me out of her vision so at first I thought something bad had happened to you. But Alice reassured me that everything was okay and that I just needed to get back to the house right away. So…here I am." He smiled his crooked grin that I always love.

"I should have known that Alice would have seen it." I muttered.

"Oh Bella." Edward's melodic laughter filled the room once again. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed and pulled me closer to him. I wish that we could stay like this in each other's arms forever. Some day I thought. Some day we will be together forever.

**Again please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if there are any spelling errors. **


End file.
